Different Feelings
by Lilian'Chic
Summary: Ponyboy has been secretly in love with Sodapop since he was 12, and Johnny only knows about his secret. Will he have the guts to tell Soda, or will he keep his love locked away? Who knows...Soda may start to feel the same way about his baby brother...
1. Prologue

Pony's POV

I've had feelings for him ever since I was 12. No one knows but Johnny. I found out that Johnny has a crush on my crush's best friend; Steve.  
>He told me he wasn't gonna tell Steve because he was too scared and he thought Steve was going to tell somebody and get him sent to the crazy house. Shoot, why not take me there with him.<br>At first, I thought the feelings were false, and that it was just my crazy hormones. But after both my parents died, and I started having those terrible nightmares, he started to sleep with me. Putting his arm around me, and pulling me close to his nice, firm chest. I couldn't help it. I mean...who would? He's every girl's dream. How his sweaty golden locks would stick to his forehead. And when he would wipe his face, oil would decorate his cheeks and forehead. How he would come strolling in the house with that crazy, reckless grin on his face, and his DX shirt unbuttoned so I could see his perfectly tanned skin. It would send a thousand butterflies flying all around in my stomach. Every _touch_, every_ look_...would shoot electricity bolts to the pit of my stomach.  
>I couldn't believe this.<p>

I, Ponyboy Michael Curtis, was falling in love with my older brother, Sodapop Patrick Curtis.


	2. 1:Stolen KeyChains and Magazines

**I love your reviews. Thanks for the advice, ILovePepsi2! This is my first story, and I'm so excited and looking forward to more reviews! So here's the next chapter. I do not own The Outsiders.**  
><strong>Enjoy! :) And Quick Reminder: Johnny told Ponyboy about crushing on Steve before he died. If you're a Johnny or Dally lover:Sorry!<br>**

Chapter 2: Stolen Key Chains and Magazines

As my worn out tennis shoes smacked against the concrete, my mind was going over the book our class had read; _Romeo and Juliet_. We have to write a minimum of 4 pages about the dangerous consequences every time Romeo and Juliet would meet together.

To me, that was the worst part of the story. I hated it when they had to hide their love and keep it a secret from their parents. It's impossible to control love. I wish they didn't have to die at the end. I wish all true loves had happy endings instead of ending up into a pile of-

"Where ya headin', greaser?"

My body stiffened. Every muscle in my body tightened; like it wouldn't loosen up if I didn't move.I put on my most dangerous face, and I turned around and got into my fighting position; like my brothers taught me. But I only turned around to a grinning, red faced, Two-Bit. He busted out laughing as soon as I let my guard down. "What the hell, Two-Shit? Sneakin' up on people like that..." I huffed and started walking again.

"Whoa, calm down! What's crawled up your butt and died? I was only foolin' with ya."

Calm down? Who does he think he is? I stopped and swung around to look at him. "What do you mean 'Calm down'?" I snapped at him. "After you almost gave me a damn heart attack, you're telling me to calm the hell down? Who are you, my mother? For Christ sakes Two-Bit, grow up!"

His crazy grin soon turned into a frown of guilt. Then I immediately regretted saying any of that. He was just trying to lighten my moods up, and I mad him look like that the bad guy. 'God, I'm such an ass.'

"Two-Bit, look man...I'm sorry. I just had a bad day and all...Please forgive me..." He ruffled my hair and put that crazy grin back on his face. "It's okay. I know you ain't mean nothin'. I mean, who could let down this face with these side-burns?" He pointed to his rusty-colored, long sideburns that stopped at his jaw. I playfully pushed him and chuckled. " Anyone who doesn't like side burns."

"Oh shut up Kid. Come on, let's go to the DX and see what's Deedle Dee and Deedle Dumb's up to."

'Yes', I thought,'my favorite part of the day.'

* * *

><p>Soda's POV<p>

Damn it's hot today. Working and pumpin' cars all day could make you burn like hell. Man I sound so fat.

I was in the back, tryin' to hide. Steve is still tryin' to get rid of those flock of girls that's been here for the past 15 minutes. I was starting to get tired of them hovering and touching all over me. When I told Steve that he mumbled something about me losing my marbles. But I wasn't losing my marbles. Because every time I thought, or even looked at a girl, it reminded me of the one girl that broke my heart into pieces; Sandy.

During that week when I found out that Pony ran away, and on top of that Sandy left me, it felt like my world was crumbling. I didn't know what to do. I cried myself to sleep, I didn't eat, and I was never smiling. But then, the hospital called, and that changed every thing when they found my baby brother. When Darry and I arrived there and saw him sitting in one those chairs, I sprinted to him like lightning and tackled him into a hug. He put my world back together. And even though I still lost Sandy, I still had my Pony; the one person that I love more than anyone or anything in the whole universe. And from that day forward, I was going to protect and keep him safe from all things dangerous. No matter what I had to do.

The creaking of the door broke into my thoughts. Steve opened the door with an annoyed look. Guess those girls really hit his hot spots. "Come on, man. It's clear. And Two-Bit and the Kid's here."

I sighed and jumped off the stool. I gave Steve an annoyed look before walking past him. It pisses me off when he never calls Pony by his name. It's always 'Kid' or 'Brat.'

I walked out to find Two-Bit stealing a key-chain and Pony with his arms crossed, snickering to himself while shaking his head. I don't think Two-Bit saw me yet because he said to Pony," Your brother or Steve will never know." Then he started to mimic an evil villain and rub his hands together. Pony was turning a tomato red of laughter.

I put on my dangerous voice. "Steve and Soda won't ever find out, eh?" When he heard my voice, he slowly turned around and put on his most innocent face. "What are you talking about? I ain't steal nothin'." So I walked over and yanked the key chain out of his black leather jacket. The key chain had a picture of a girl in a bikini. And on the back it read, '_You want some of this?' _By the time I looked up, Two-Bit was gone. But I could still hear his laughter down the street. I laughed and threw the key chain on the counter.

Pony was reading magazine from one of the shelves. Then I pretended to act angry. "Really Pone? You came all the way down here to read and not hang out with your awesome brother?" Then I started to approach him_. _But by the time I took my first step, he sprinted into one of the aisles. This gonna be fun. I love chasing my brother. How fast he can run with those long, lean legs. Especially with a pair of shorts on, so you could see how tone and muscular they are. And I love it when he sweats; It gives me images of him naked, panting, sweating body under me while I pound into his tight ho- I shook my head. Was I going mad? I shouldn't be having those type of thoughts in my head about my baby brother. Especially about a boy. I mean, I wasn't gay.

Was I?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there goes the second chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Luv, BB  
><strong>


	3. 2:Amazing Dreams about the Wrong Person

**Yay, I reached double digits! I'm lovin the reviews I'm receiving. I do not own the Outsiders, but I wish I did. Here's Chapter 3; Enjoy! 3  
><strong>

**Different Feelings**

Chapter 3

**Amazing Dreams about the Wrong Person**

_"Soda," Ponyboy panted,"harder, faster!" I listened to his command, and began to pick up my pace with each thrust. I was getting close, and I knew my lover wasn't to far behind.  
>I took my forehead off his sweaty shoulder and looked him in the eye. He was so beautiful; his cheeks were flushed, and his sweaty bang stuck to his forehead. His eyes were half opened, and instead of having those green-grey eyes, they were a silver grey; not a hint of emerald in them.<em>

_With a few more thrusts inside of his warm, wet and tight hole, Pony threw his head back and moaned as his hot, sticky seed shot out of his throbbing erection, onto the both of us. A few moments later, I came inside of him and gasped._

_I slid out of him and rolled on the bed, while we were still trying to catch our breath. I soon found the energy to wrap my slim arms around him, and he turned on his side to bury his head into my chest. Then he looked up and kissed me passionately on the lips. His tongue was poking my lips, begging for entrance, and I quickly accepted. My tongue explored his hot, wet cavern. He moaned. We were both fighting with our tongues for dominance. Then Pony gave up and then our tongues just mingled with one another. We broke the kiss for air and Pony buried his face into my chest. I kissed him on his sweaty forehead._

_"I love you, Pony baby. You'll always be mine forever." Then I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

><p>Pony's POV<p>

I stirred my eyes open. I squinted them when the sunlight hit the center of my orbs. I looked at the clock on the night stand. 6:32 AM. It was kinda early. And that meant I was the first one up. I yawned and moved around a bit. But I couldn't because I was in the protective arms of my sleeping brother. Both of his arms were tightly (but comfortably) around my waist. It made my heart speed up a bit. To Soda, this was just how we normally slept every night. But to me, it was something way more than that.

Even though I would love to stay in this position for the rest of the day, I couldn't. I had to get ready for a new day. And a lucky day. Today was Saturday. But before I got up and stretched, my leg felt a little...wet.

I moved Soda's arm and I quickly got out of bed to see what the liquid was. It wasn't on my side of the bed, it was on Soda's. I moved the covers off of him. His inner thigh, boxers, and the sheets were covered in semen. Soda's semen.

I blushed. Soda hasn't had a wet dream in a while ever since Sandy left him. Was he seeing someone? A someone that he didn't tell me about? Jealousy quickly over whelmed me, but I shook it off. Soda would tell me if he was seeing another girl. He never keeps secrets from me. 'Calm down Ponyboy', I thought. 'You have nothing to worry about.'

But then I blushed an even deeper shade of red. I wonder what if felt like to kiss his tender, sweet, pink lips. My mind was saying, 'No! You don't know what you're doing!', while my heart screamed,"Yes! Go ahead, he'll never know!' So I listened to my heart.

I leaned forward and put my knee back onto the mattress. I laid my palms out flat to keep my balance_. _I closed my eyes until we were nose to nose. But being the chicken I am, I didn't kiss him. I got back up off the bed and wiped the tears I didn't know that was there. 'I'm such a wimp. I'm not even supposed to have these feelings for him. I'm such a fag.' I thought angrily to myself. I stomped out of the room and went out onto the porch to get some fresh air. I sat down onto the bench and rested my elbow onto the arm of the wood as I looked onto the beautiful sunrise. I sighed. "What to start a perfect morning." I said to myself. After a few moments, I started to get sleepy again. I wrapped my thin arms around myself and after a few moments, the darkness welcomed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was super short. But I promise you that the next chapter will be longer! I hoped you enjoyed Soda's fantasies.<br>Plz Review!**

**Luvies,  
>BB<strong>


	4. 3:One to Ten

** A/N: I love all the people that's still reading my story. So far I have 21 reviews! And I hope I could get some more from all of you lovely people out there...**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Outsiders.

**Different Feelings**

Chapter Four

**One to Ten  
><strong>

I woke up feeling sweaty, and my heart was pounding through my chest. What the hell was that. Did I just have a dream about my baby brother? I mean, for Christsakes, he's my brother...and a boy! God, what is wrong with me? It's like I can't even sleep with him anymore. But if I tell him that I can't, he's going to get upset. And if I tell him why I can't**, **he's gonna get frightened and tell Darry and the gang, and they'll all probably beat me up and throw me in the crazy house. So there's no way I'm telling anybody about this**. **I mean, I don't want to have to move back to my old room, but I have to know how to keep my crazy hormones in check.  
>So it's just me, myself and I that knows this, and nobody else. I can't believe that I have a crush on my BROTHER. But, I don't think it was just a small crush. It feels so much more than that.<p>

I got out of the bed to change the cum-filled sheets and get in the shower. Maybe I'll get lucky and fall in the shower and bump my head on the rack and knock some sense into it.

* * *

><p>"Man, you okay? You've been out of it since we came to work" Steve asked me about the millionth time since this morning. It wasn't my fault, I just can't get Pony out of my head. He's on my mind 247 all of a sudden. Every time I thought about my baby brother, it would make my stomach flip-flop. And it did that this morning before I left to go to work.

_After everyone finished eating, Pony grabbed all the dishes and put them in the sink to start washing them. That's when I offered to help him. He said it was okay and that I should go so I couldn't be late for work. But I didn't mind. So he stood on the right side side of the sink, as I stood on the left. When I apologized to Pony about the messy sheets this morning, he accepted my apology without any hesitation. I thought he was gonna be mad. But he wasn't.  
>While we were washing the dishes, our hands kept "accidentally" touching each others under the pool of bubbles and chemicals. I think at the end we made it as a game. And by the time we were finished, Pony was as red as a tomato. I wonder why. Usually when I touch him his reaction is regular. Maybe he has a thing for me too...No! Pony is NOT interested in me, let alone his own brother...and boys. I mean, Pony was into girls, he told me that he had a crush on that Cherry girl. That's when jealously over whelmed me. I didn't want Ponyboy to like her. I wanted him to <strong>love<strong> me, and only me. But I shook that thought out of my head. I shouldn't be jealous, because I'm not supposed to have those type of feelings for him._

_I grabbed my DX cap off the arm of the couch. Pony trailed in behind me a few seconds later and planted him self on the couch before watching T.V. Before I left out the house to get in the truck with my older brother and best friend, I went to Pony and did something that made him turn a crimson red. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. And to make the moment less uncomfortable, I ruffled his soft, auburn red hair. "Bye, baby. I'll see you later." And left out the house before I would've did more than kissing him on the cheek. I just wish-  
><em>

"**Sodapop!**" I jumped five feet in the air and almost knocked over the key chains stand. Was Steve trying to give me a heart attack? "What, Steve?"  
>"Jesus Soda you didn't hear me at all? I was calling your name forever. We already got the kid dazin' out on us, we don't need you doin' the same." He replied back.<br>Anger started to build through out my body. "You know Steve, as long as I known my kid brother, he doesn't always daydream." I snapped at him. He winced and stepped back alittle, his face flashing a look of hurt. I suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, man. It's just that," I rubbed the back of my neck,"there's been alot of things goin' on in my mind lately."

I sat in the stool behind the counter. "What's wrong? I'm sure I could help you with it. You could tell me anything, I won't get mad or nothin'. I'll understand."  
>"No Steve. You won't understand, no one would. It's...complicated." I really want to tell Steve. But how could I tell him without freaking him out?<em>Steve, I'm in love with my baby brother. Yo, Steve. Last night I had a wet dream about Ponyboy.<em>

"Come on, how bad could it be? Okay wait, from a scale from one to ten, how bad is it?"  
>I sighed. Then I looked at Steve straight in the eye. "Eleven."<em><br>_


	5. 4:Feelings Confessed

** A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school was in the way, with all of these stupid-ass assignments they gave us...but I'm back with Chapter Five! Enjoy!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Outsiders.

**Different Feelings**

Chapter Five

**Feelings Confessed**

Right when I stepped my foot in the house, I immediately knew something was wrong. The house was quiet. _Too_ quiet. Our house is _never quiet_.

But, then I heard some muffled voices. I quietly closed the front door behind me. As I stepped over beer bottles, crumbs and poker cards, I could hear the faint voices getting louder, helping me identify whom was talking. It was Pony and Two-Bit. And they're both in me and Pony's room. What the hell are those two doing in there, instead of being out here? It must be top secret if they had to move their conversation in another room. I hated spying on them, but they lead me no choice.

I tip-toed through the kitchen, and started going into the halls. It felt like hours, but I finally made to the front of the bedroom. I placed my palm flat on the wooden door, and then I placed my ear on it. Now I could hear there voices crystal clear.

_"C'mon, Kid_. _Just tell me, I won't get mad or nothin'."  
><em>  
>Then I heard someone crying. Pony. Why was he crying?<p>

_"I can't Two-Bit. You'll...you'll..." _I heard his voice crack.

_"I'll what Pone?" _

_"You and the gang would hate me forever." _I started to panic. Why would I hate you, Pone?

_"Pony, we'll never hate you. We all love you, kid. Just please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this." _That's when jealousy took over my body. How come Pony never mentioned this to me? I'm his brother. His favorite brother... and he goes to Two-Bit instead?

_"Two-Bit...I'm-I'm...I can't say it." _He was whimpering now.

_"Yes you could, Pone. Now you're what?"  
><em>

There was a long pause before Ponyboy said anything, then a few moments later, he finally spoke, _"I'm...g-g-"_

"Gassy?"

Really Two-Bit? Gassy?

_"NO! I'm gay, alright. G-A-Y, GAY! Are you happy now, I said it."_

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from next door. I can't believe it. Why didn't he tell me? I'm not mad at all...because I'm gay my damn self. But the problem is, he probably likes a boy who's not related to him.

_"Kid, are you serious? I'm not mad at all, I don't care if you're gay. In fact, I'm happy for ya. So, who's the lucky fella?"_

There was no answer.

_"Holy shit Kid. Is he in the gang?"_

Still no answer.

_"Is it Steve?"_

I only heard a grunt, but still no answer.

_"Is it...me?"_

Then I heard a chuckle. But no .?docid=22581287

_"Is it...you know...Dally, or Johnny?"_

Then I heard a whimper.

_"Shit, sorry Kid," _then Two-Bit paused and whispered, _"Is it one of your brothers?"_

Still no answer. He had a crush on one of us?  
><em><br>"Is it Darry? If it is I completely understand because his muscles does bring out his blue eyes."_

Then I heard another chuckle, but louder than the first one. Wait, so if it wasn't Darry, was it...?

_"Christ Kid, so it's...?_

Then, finally, I heard that beautiful, small voice I loved so much. _"Yes, Two-Bit, it's Soda. I'm in love with my sweet, handsome older brother, Sodapop Patrick Curtis."_

* * *

><p>I finally got it through Two-Bit's fried brain. He didn't say anything for a long while, then he said, " Christ, Kid...that's-"<br>I cut him off. "Deep and disgusting, I know. I can't help it Two-Bit, really. It's just...everytime I see him, I start to feel queasy. But in a good way. A _really_ good way."

Two-Bit sighed and ran a hand through his rusty colored, greasy hair. "It's not disgusting, Pony. Its'...different. I met a few gay people, too. But I've never met a boy who was in love with his older brother." I thought he was gonna start yelling at me for thinking those thoughts, but he did the exact opposite. He reached over and messed up my hair and started singing, "Pony and Soda sittin' a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G..." I growled and walked out of my room, leaving Two-Bit on the bed singing to himself. But when I opened the door, I felt my who body freeze up when I saw him, standing in the hall way. His face held no expression. Then, he whispered so quietly, I thought he was talking to himself. "Was all of that true, Pony? You really like me...like that?" Before I could answer and explain everything to him, he pinned me against the wall, holding my wrists. His face was inches from mine,I could feel his warm breath. I flinched, because I thought he was gonna beat me to a bloody pulp. But instead, he roughly planted his sweet, tender pink lips on to mine.


	6. 5:Horny Teenage Boys

** A/N: My apologies for not updating in a long while! But I got a special treat for you, here's Chapter 6!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Outsiders.

**Different Feelings**

Chapter Six

**Horny Teenage Boys**

_1 week later..._

When I kissed Pony in the hallway, I had burst into excitement and joy. I still remember everything like it was yesterday.

**Flashback  
><strong>_When I pushed him up the wall, I immediately pressed my lips against his. God, they were so soft, and tasted so sweet. I could've died of happiness. I was kissing him so hard, and fiercely, that I thought he was gonna push me away for accidentally being so rush. But I don't think he mind because his small hands were at the back of my head-getting his nails tangled in my hair-trying to deepen the passionate kiss. _**  
><strong>

_We were so caught up in our kiss and grinding against each other, that we didn't even hear the front door slam, and we didn't hear the faint multiple foot steps that were getting louder and louder, and we definitely didn't hear the **very**, loud and angry voices, until we felt enormous hands pulling each other apart.  
><em>

_That's when I came face-to-face with a very angry, furious big brother and best friend._

I shuddered at that last part. It took awhile to explain the scene to both of them, so I'm gonna make it short: They weren't mad.

I know, I couldn't believe it either.

They were just upset because we never told them_._

And I _still_ couldn't believe this was coming from my older brother and best friend.

BUT, they did make a couple of rules for us:

**FOR PONYBOY AND SODAPOP, DO NOT ****ATTEMPT ANY OF THESE THINGS IN FRONT OF THE GANG:**

**1. KISSING**  
><strong>2. GROPING<strong>  
><strong>3. GRINDING<strong>  
><strong>4. DRY HUMPING (THIS RULE GOES TO SODA ONLY)<strong>  
><strong>5. AND DEFINITELY, NO FOOTSIES DURING DINNER!<strong>

I blushed at rule #4. He even hung it up on the fridge. Then it was Pony's turn to blush**, **as he hid his face in my chest.

But right now, none of these rules mattered to us, because we were the only ones in the house.

This is gonna be fun...

...

When I walked inside of the house, I found Pony laying on his back, on the couch, reading a thick book. Well _that's_ not new...

I shut the door behind me as I kicked my shoes, flying who knows where. "Hey baby, where's Darry and Two-Bit."

He looked up from his book. "Darry's working double-shift, and Two-Bit's on a date with some blonde." He replied before ducking right back behind in between the book.

I nodded."Oh, okay..." I said, trailing off my sentence, hoping Ponyboy would get where I was going with this. But clearly he didn't. So I decided to play along.

I took off my DX cap and threw it on the floor, right next to the couch he was sitting on. I tapped him on his knee, and used my innocent voice. "Pony, can you please pick up my hat?" He looked at me like I grew another head.

"Why can't you get it? You're the one that threw it on the floor."

My voice got smaller. "Please, honey?" And to top it all off, I bent my head before lifting my head up again, and blinked through my eye lashes. I heard him gasp in pleasure._ Hook, line and sinker._

He gave me that mean look before bending down infront of me to pick up my hat, showing his delicious, round ass. I felt my erection twitch in my jeans as I watched the beautiful sight in front of me. Oh God, I couldn't take it anymore, he won.

I grabbed him by his hips before roughly shoving him against my swollen, clothed crotch. He moaned out loud. "Soda!" I threw my head back and groaned before shoving his hips into me again and again. Ponyboy was moaning like crazy, and it was making me lose most of my self-control. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up, shoving his back against my chest. My hands roamed everywhere against his body, and I started to kiss and bite at his neck. He moaned in my ear and his sweet breath sent a wave electricity down my spine. One of his hands went up to my hair and gently tugged on it, while his other hand found my weeping cock.

I groaned and bit his neck. He gasped and turned around, placing a sloppy kiss on my lips before whispering, "Let's go in the room and rip our clothes off."


	7. 6:The Dominant Soda Comes Out

** A/N: Please forgive me for not updating in a while, I was really busy for these past couple of weeks. Anyway, let's get on with the story! :)  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Outsiders.

**Different Feelings**

Chapter Seven

**The Dominant Soda Comes Out  
><strong>

I thought Soda was gonna immediately agree with me, but he just looked at me with a shocked look on his face. His hands were still gripping my waist, and his face was just inched from mine.

Then, in a flash, his surprised face was replaced by a lustful gaze, and he knew what that look did to me. Then he spoke so low, I had to lean in just a little more to hear him. "What did you just say?"

His warm breath tickled my face, and I shuddered. Then, oh so slowly, I felt both of his hands leaving my waist, trailing down to my hips, down my thighs, and between my legs, circling the front of my now uncomfortably tight jeans. "Huh? I can't hear you." Then he gently cupped my crouch.

"Oh!" I gasped. I felt a lustful sensation run up and down my body, making me buck my hips towards his hand. My breath was now coming out in quick gasps, and my hands were gripping his shoulders tightly as I rolled my head to the side, desperate for more.

As I was enjoying the ride, his hand was gone, I whimpered and opened my eyes to find Soda's face, just centimeters away from mine.

His eyes were the color of a star-less sky, and he kept rubbing his lips against mine. "Ponyboy," he hissed through his clenched teeth, "I'm not gonna ask you again. _**What. Did. You. Just. Say**_?" He matched each syllable with the thrust of his hips, making my knees weak. If one of his hands weren't pressed against my hand, I would've already fell to my knees.

My brain was halfway shut down because the sensation of lust and need was beginning to fog it up. "I. . . um, said that-Oh God, yes. . . if we could-_Oh!_-Go in the room, and rip off our-_Ah!_" I couldn't get to finish my sentence because Soda already picked me up, with my legs wrapped around his waist. He nearly ran to the room.

Once we got inside, he shut the door behind us, and nearly threw me on the bed. Then he got on top of me, while supporting his weight, and started kissing me everywhere; My lips, my cheeks, my ears, my nose.

My moans were coming out in desperate pleas, begging for more. I bucked my hips to meet his in long, slow strokes, trying to find some type of release. "Fuck," he groaned loudly in my ear, "hearing you moan and plea like this, it's making me hard like a rock." I knew he was telling the truth too, because I felt his steel hard member rubbing up against mine. His name left my lips when I felt him getting up and off the bed.

I lifted my head up to see what he was doing, but he was only staring at me, with that gaze that made my body tremble and shake. Then his hand trailed down slowly to his crouch, and he began rubbing himself.

I nearly cried because, seeing Soda touching himself was the most hottest thing I've ever seen. And because I was jealous of his hand.

He was still looking at me while he was playing with himself. The only sounds you could hear were Soda's groans and growls,and my moans and whimpers.

Then he finally spoke in between one of his growls, "Take your shirt off, baby." I quickly obeyed. I gripped the bottom of the fabric in between my small hands, and lifted it over my head, and threw it across the room.

"Touch your nipples for me, Pone." He started unbuttoning his pants to touch himself through his boxers. From my spot I could still see the brown hairs under his belly button, that lead to the south region.

I would've been embarrassed about what he was asking me, but I was too hot and horny to care. I took each nipple in between my fingers, and rubbed and tweaked at them, until they started to feel like little pebbles under my hands. Instead of it being my hands, I pretended that it was Soda's doing the job. My head was thrashing under the comforter.

I put the tips of my fingers in my mouth, and gently sucked on each one, getting them nice and moist. "Damn, baby. Your makin' it really hard for me to not take right there." I gasped lightly at his words.

I took my fingers out of my mouth, which were soaked of my saliva, and started tweaking my already hard nipples again. I gasped out loud as the warm saliva met them, and it just made my jeans tighter and tighter.

"God, you're so hard. Are you hard for me, baby?" Soda asked through his labored breathing.

"YES!" Oh, Soda!" Then all of a sudden, I felt rough, urgent hands gripping at my jeans, trying to discard them immediately. I lifted my hips up so it could be easier, and once they were off, Soda took one of his hands and dug them into my underwear, and gripped my throbbing erection.

"Oh, fuck yes!" The feeling of Soda's hand on my member felt like pure bliss. It was the most best feeling I've ever felt. I tried doing the same to Soda, but he just grabbed both of my hands and put them over my head. He whispered in my ear, "No. This is all about you." And he quickened his pace. I bucked my hips up to his hand helplessly, trying to get some release.

Then, all of the sounds around me was suddenly blocked out, and all I saw was a blinding white light. After a couple more strokes, my body started to shake, and my mouth was wide open, except no sound was coming out. _This is what a orgasm feels like._

I cried out Soda's name as I shuddered my release. My hot seed exploded everywhere; the sheets, my stomach, Soda's hand. His strokes started to slow down, and so did my breathing. I opened my eyes to find Soda smiling down at me. Then he took his hand, and started to slowly lick my cum off of him. I bit my bottom lip.

When he was done, he said, "Mmm. . . you taste better than chocolate cake. I'll never get tired of your taste." I blushed as he let go of my arms, and then he leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped both my arms around his neck, and wrapped both of my legs around his waist, trying to pull him down with me.

When he plunged his hot tongue in my mouth, I started to taste the salt from my seed.

While we were still wrapped up in our kiss, I suddenly heard the sound of the front door closing, and the voices of Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve calling out our names.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I suck at writing lemons, but hey, I tried.<strong>_

_**A/N: And while you're still on the computer, read ILovePepsi2's "Is My Hair Grayin, Yet?" I love stories when Pony's a baby!**_

_**Reviews are Oreo cookies!**_

_**~Lilac Thunder**_


	8. 7:Seductive Night Pt 1

** A/N: You thought I forgot about you guys, didn't you? This is a sneak-peek chapter. Don't give me that face...you'll love it. I promise. ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own The Outsiders.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sneak-Peek<br>|Chapter Eight: Seductive Night|**

**Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Soda..." I whimpered helplessly.<p>

"What?" I could hear his smirk on his handsome face.

"Stop teasing me," I groaned again into my pillow.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

We've been playing this game while we were supposed to be 'going to bed'. The dark room was filled with my moans of pleasures, and the sound of the squeaking of the bed as Sodapop kept grinding his large bare cock against my ass. But when I would push back, I'd just be grinding into empty space. The room smelled of sweat, because I was now hot because of the intense body heat Soda was giving me.

And oh yeah, and I was hard as a rock.

Soda wrapped his long arms around my waist as he continued to grind against me. He took his long, graceful fingers and traced lightly on my stomach. Then, as he continued to tease me with his seductive touches, a plan came to mind as I smirked deviously. I swiftly threw the covers off of me and hopped out of bed. I looked back and saw beautiful brown eyes staring back at me while I was standing in the moon light that was coming through the window.

"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion. I said nothing as I slowly slipped off my underwear. And in that moment, I saw Soda's eyes change from confusion...

...to lust.

I felt a new spark ignite inside of my body as he drank my naked body up with his dark chocolate eyes. When he spoke, his voice was low, seductive and dark. It sent a nervous chill down my body.

"If I were you, I would run. _Now_."

I just started a new game that I don't think I would be able to finish.

**What do you think is gonna happen? Did I leave you wanting more, or what?**

**Leave me some love, my naughties!**

**~ xo LT xo ~**


End file.
